<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>let's say it to the sunrise shaking us awake by missveils (Missveils)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950530">let's say it to the sunrise shaking us awake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missveils/pseuds/missveils'>missveils (Missveils)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Inquisitor Dáire Lavellan [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arlathan (Dragon Age), Despair Demons (Dragon Age), Fade Dreams, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:55:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missveils/pseuds/missveils</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“How much does it hurt knowing you lost me?” </p><p>The sunset is gold behind him, creating a halo around his head so bright Solas can barely see his face. </p><p>----<br/>A prompt mini-fic that I feel good enough to deserve its own post &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fen'Harel | Solas/Male Lavellan, Male Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age), Male Lavellan/Solas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Inquisitor Dáire Lavellan [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>let's say it to the sunrise shaking us awake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“How much does it hurt knowing you lost me?” </em>
</p><p>The sunset is gold behind him, creating a halo around his head so bright Solas can barely see his face. </p><p>There is gold on his hair, his ears, his fingers. Embroidered on his robes. Carved into a filigree on his left arm. But he cannot see his face. </p><p>“I did not lose him, Despair. When I wake up, he will be next to me.”</p><p>Not-Dáire steps down from the balcony railing he was sitting on and turns his back to him, watching the courtyard below. </p><p>“But you lost <em>me</em>. The Dáire that lives here, in Arlathan. The Dáire who sleeps every night in a warm bed, who is never hungry, who does not have to fear demons.The Dáire who does not have to be always on the run. Whose feet hurt from dancing and not running.”</p><p>Solas walks up to the balcony and stands next to him. On the courtyard below, several elven children practice magic, a tutor keeping an eye on them. Solas immediately recognizes Vaharel, holding his hands up as a flurry of birds materializes from them. The rest of the children stare in awe and laugh. They huddle around him, trying to copy the spell. </p><p>“You lost the Vaharel who could have grown amongst equals who would have treasured his talents. The Vaharel who grows up surrounded by other children and not alone.”</p><p>He does not grace that attempt with a response and walks away from the balcony. When not-Dáire turns, he is holding a smiling Vaharel in his arms. </p><p>“We are happy,” says Solas. “We do not need this. I don’t want this anymore.”</p><p>“And yet you keep coming here. Wondering how things could have been. I can let you live your perfect life. Let me in and you can stay here and I will make sure Dáire and Vaharel are never cold, or hungry, or tired.”</p><p>“That’s enough.” Dáire’s voice this time. The real one. </p><p>He is standing next to Solas and holds his hand, warm and real. The rough tips of his fingers, the small burn between his index and thumb. Real. </p><p>Before Despair can reply, the sky darkens and the world shatters in a million pieces. </p><p>Startled, he opens his eyes to find Dáire looking at him, a hand over his cheek. He can feel the warmth of Vaharel, sleeping against his back. </p><p>He is not sure when he started crying. </p><p>“It’s okay.” Dáire’s voice comes in a soft whisper. “It’s okay. We are safe. I am happy, here, with you. It was enough.”</p><p>He presses his forehead against Solas’. </p><p>“It is enough.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dáire Lavellan and Vaharel (the Solas-Dáire baba) belong to @littlegumshoe (on Tumblr). Have some of their art based off of this fic &lt;3: </p><p> </p><p>  <br/></p><p> </p><p>Bonus:<br/><br/></p><p>Links:<br/>https://littlegumshoe.tumblr.com/post/620942144333611008/fanart-of-my-gfs-fic-i-wanted-to-draw-despair<br/>https://littlegumshoe.tumblr.com/post/620854101175107584/doodles-abt-my-gfs-fic-where-a-demon-tries-to</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>